Typically, a seat of vehicle is composed of a seat cushion for supporting a lower part of an occupant's body, a seat back for supporting an upper part of an occupant's body, and a head rest for supporting an occupant's head. Seats in a second or third array of a multi-purpose vehicle are generally used as seats for occupants, however, in order to load cargo into the vehicle, these seats are typically configured as double-folding seats. Double-folding seats are typically seats in which the seat back folds toward a seat cushion and then folds toward a front direction of the vehicle.
To realize a double-folding seat, a seat back is firstly folded by pulling a recliner strap installed on a rear surface of the seat. A rear latch is released from a striker fixed to a vehicle body by pulling a release strap when the seat back is folded. The seat cushion, that is released from the striker, is then rotated. Accordingly, the seat is double-folded. However, a drawback of this conventional double-folding seat is that the seat requires many manipulations to complete the double-folding process.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.